


A Bit of Help

by vermaakwillbewhole



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermaakwillbewhole/pseuds/vermaakwillbewhole
Summary: Marshall's been having a rough time and his Fennekin worries about him. Maybe she can find a way to cheer him up.





	A Bit of Help

The driver let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he rested his head on the wheel, grateful to finally be home. He looked upwards to see the old oak sway in the strong breeze, the shimmering red and brown of the remaining leaves contrasting with the dirty white of his small, one-story domicile. The man once again noted the damaged shingles that threatened to slide off the roof; unlike his previous acknowledgements, he made no promises to himself regarding their repair. They were largely in good shape he thought, and no one cared about their slovenly appearance, himself especially. They were still keeping out the rain and the like, and that was just fine in his dark, worn eyes. These eyes drifted from the yellowing, uncut lawn to the fallen leaves and small branches strewn throughout. His abode was shoddy and unappealing, he realized for the umpteenth time. He sat quietly for another moment or so, listening to the whisper of the wind before stepping out to make his way to the porch.

The chill in the air struck him quickly, but this was to be expected for the late fall in Laverre city. True, it was a good ten degrees below average, but he accepted the frigidness all the same. On some level, it pleased him to become so cold as to feel as ice on his exposed skin or to even grow numb to the elements. He chuckled quietly to himself as the experience relived itself once again as he slowly made his way to the entrance, lazily brushing the debris from his path, staring all the while at his feet and the little obstacles: cans, twigs, discarded papers, various things he had done away with over the past few weeks. Bills, letters, memorabilia; he pushed through the memories, nearing the door and lessening his sensitivities to the weather. He was mildly surprised when he reached his destination, realizing he had been in trance-like state as he watched his footsteps. The man pondered this for a second and pressed into the door, making his way inside.

The disturbance from the entrance stirred a little creature within, awakening the orange and yellow fur ball from its nap. The Fennekin peeked its small nose out from under the musty blankets, sniffing the air for her master. His smell came to her, and she began to wiggle her way out from the piled blankets, with some difficulty. She strained against the bed as hard as her little legs could and popped out onto the floor as ungracefully as possible, straight on her face. Fortunately, the man was still removing his outer clothing in the other room and was unable to see her embarrassment. She stood up, waiting for her dizziness to fade and her face to lose its blush before racing across the cold paneled floor to the living room.

The petit creature stepped into the main room and sat at her owner’s feet, yipping cheerfully at his cold presence. Her owner, Marshall, lowered his head slowly and looked down at her, a smile slowly appearing on his face before quickly being dropped as if it was an unbearable weight. He then turned around to remove his overcoat. The little Fox Pokémon furrowed her brow in confusion, worried at this strange expression that crossed his face; she unpleasantly recalled the past few days and his worsening state. She folded her ears back upon her head, whimpering and pawing at him to get his attention again: Marshall seemed to be becoming worse and worse each day, detaching himself further and further from his job, his home, and even his beloved Pokémon. The creature had overheard him talking with his boss over the phone over missed days and poor job performance. She had also begun to suspect many days he would skip work altogether to drink; he often reeked of alcohol. He would go days without showering and ate very little, his skin growing gaunt and his eyes dark and sullen. It was all very distressing for the caring little pet to see him like this, completely unable to help her best friend and unknowing of his trouble itself. She propped her front legs on his calves and pushed alternately with each leg, a favorite little mannerism she had since she was a kit and they first met. He didn’t acknowledge her for a disturbingly long amount of time, and the Pokémon began to push harder and whine more loudly to get his attention. He let out another exhausted sigh and sat in the ragged recliner, reaching down to pick up the perky ball of energy in his lap to make her quit bugging him, even if he still enjoyed it some.

The Fennekin smiled discretely at her success. As she was lowered onto his lap, she crouched her four legs while making contact to keep from pressing against him to roughly (she learned some time before that landing too roughly on his lap hurt him greatly, and she tried her best to avoid such a thing since). The little girl shivered lightly at the sheer coldness emanating from his body; she had yet to go outside today and couldn’t know just how cold it was. Fortunately, her steady diet of twigs kept her internal fire burning hot, and she could make enough heat for the both of them, this she was determined to do. She whined happily, jumping up on his laid-back chest and once again pushing on him while gazing at him with her big puppy eyes. The man only looked over her shoulder, watching the off T.V. and ignoring her completely. The Fennekin (Mia as she was called) wavered a bit once she realized this, but she redoubled her efforts with some old-fashioned face licking. Her master turned his head away and, instead of playfully resisting or pushing back as he once would, he just laid still and closed his empty eyes, still as could be. Mia continued licking furiously for some time before realizing the hopelessness of her endeavor. Disheartened, Mia laid down upon his chest and stared at him for a while, just watching as his face relaxed and he drifted into sleep.

Mia was happy he could find solace in his sleep, but still she grimaced at the circumstances of his troubles. Mia thought about the changes he had undergone in the past few months: the sluggishness, the loss of appetite, the fatigue, and his reluctance to leave the house, just to name a few. The changes arose slowly and came gradually enough to not be noticed until they fully immersed the both of them. The fennec couldn’t comprehend his change in personality; everything that made him who he was, his outgoing personality, cheerfulness, and friendliness had been warped until he was just a shadow of who he once was. It was as if he had disappeared from her life to be replaced by some sort of soulless machine made to look like someone she once knew as cruel joke. She felt as if she was tearing herself inside even if she thought of his change, the pain and sorrow made permanent to his once-young countenance. Even now as she saw the brief relief of sleep embrace his unconscious form, she felt the tears behind her eyes well up in advance for what may come. To keep from crying herself to sleep again, she turned tail to his upper body and returned to his lap.

She lightly hopped from his chest to the arm of the chair and next stepped into his lap, quickly circling twice and lowering onto her stomach in a tightened curl. The sun had gone down some time after Marshall returned, and the room began to drop in temperature at a fast pace. Mia squeezed herself a little harder to keep her heat in better and to help the one under her stay balmy. She eventually calmed down from her earlier emotional episode but couldn’t shake the worry for her best friend, even as she finally drifted off to sleep.

The two slept there comfortably for a few hours, mostly still in their positions. Marshall began to shiver a bit as the cold seeped into the unheated living room. The sleeping vulpine adjusted to these constant shivers and moved her circled body a bit outwards to cover more space. This attempt wasn’t enough to placate the freezing man, and he kept on with his increasingly forceful jumps and pushes. With all this movement ongoing, it wasn’t a real surprise when things took a very different change.

Mia was just barely on the edge of consciousness. Drool dripped from her open mouth, and she was splayed outwards in a spread-eagle fashion. To make it worse, she began to perceive the night’s cold was actually affecting her. It was strange to carry a nigh-perpetual flame within oneself and still feel freezing. She also noticed that she had drifted upwards to Marshall’s abdomen, which was warm but not to the same level as his lap (or at least that was how Mia thought this to be). Mia walked over to her starting point with an exasperated huff and sat down. Immediately, Mia noticed a distinct aroma that she had never smelled before. It was a musty, sweaty smell that would otherwise the repulse the somewhat prissy Pokémon but not in this particular case. The smell seemed to stick in her nose, tickling her olfactory nerves in a sensual manner. Mia sat in confusion and continued to breathe in the aroma, trying to discern just what the strong odor was and why it was so appealing. Suddenly, the quizzical creature felt a strong poking sensation in her stomach region and got off to turn and look at the source of the disturbance. As she removed herself from his lap, Marshall sighed quietly though Mia did not hear.

Mia laid her eyes upon her master’s flat legs and a mysterious hump in his pants that was never there before. She tensed in surprise and fear at what this new disturbance was. She inched closer to it as slowly as possible until Marshall shifted slightly sending the scaredy-cat upwards to his chest to observe at a safer distance. A quick investigation (from her vantage point) led her to believe the disturbance was the source of the tantalizing smell; she decided it was best to be brave and confront whatever this might be, especially considering her master’s condition at the time. She crawled ever so slowly to her unknown adversary all the while preparing her plan mentally: once she was close enough, she would jump to his lap, grab the top portion of pants and pull to free the button, and finish by grabbing the zipper and turning around to pull it down in one swift move. Step by step, she neared her target in a stealthy crouch. She reached the point of no return and flawlessly executed her master plan only to be blindsided with a smack to the nose from the hidden aggressor, disorienting her for a moment.

The investigative creature steadied her vision and focused on whatever had hit her so quickly. What she saw only confused her more; what she was sure to be a pest or a treat seemed to just be a part of her master she had never seen before. In fact, she had never really seen anything like it before, and it seemed very strange with its unusual appearance and surprisingly pleasant odor. She nervously tiptoed across Marshall’s legs to get a better look at it. Once she was about an inch away she halted and began to closely inspect this new interest. The newfound body part seemed very large in comparison to the short Pokémon; she had slipped between his legs and her head now matched the height of the organ. It was a slightly lighter tone then the rest of skin and seemingly covered with bulging veins, something Mia had never seen before in a human. She slowly crept her face to the length and touched her cold, wet nose to it. Marshall jumped slightly at her touch, making the tense Fennekin jump back in fear; as she calmed down from this surprise, she wondered why she feared her owner discovering her doing this. She soon snapped out of her thinking to return to the mystery and resume her investigation. She pressed against him again, noting the softness of his skin at this part of him and the occasional twitch or throb along with the increasing aroma that was nearly intoxicating to her. This wonderful smell seemed to get stronger as she went lower, and lower she went. She came to the portion that connected with his pelvis and was obscured by coarse hair that tickled her nose when she got too close. Her head lowered past this point to what seemed to be almost like a fleshy, wrinkly bag that contained two spheres of some sort. Mia was delighted to find the source and began sniffing and prodding more assertively as her excitement grew. The aroma filled her nose and almost made her light-headed, her heart beginning to race and her legs shaking slightly. Strangely, she noticed that her belly felt weird, almost as if she had to use the bathroom. Ignoring the sensation, she pushed more and more, carefully pushing his orbs around and nudged the underside of the sac, the smoothest point on his body yet. A few seconds had passed before the tantalizing pouch began to seemingly shrink to a tighter, creased shape that seemed larger now to the Mia; she continued here ministrations, noting that the pouch was much squishier and stayed in shape, making her actions more satisfying to the playful fennec. While playing around with her newfound plaything, she unconsciously let the tip of her tongue slip from between her lips as she smelled him, the tip lightly touching giving her a small taste. The Fennekin recoiled at first in shock but found the taste somewhat appealing; it was a slightly bitter but otherwise salty and almost sweet. It was appealing enough to warrant another tentative lick, and another, and another, and finally a barrage of them. She started with short, quick licks at the front and then the top, next moving to the left followed by the right and finally her favorite spot, the soft underside. Feeling her rough tongue against his slick and wrinkly round sac was making her tremble with the powerful taste and scent; she couldn’t get enough of either, her mind dead-set on enjoying every bit of the tasty treat she had found. She tried her best to move his now taut spheres, enjoying their resistance like a playful game. She lapped at them as best she could to move them but to no avail. Undeterred, she returned to previous aimlessness and soon had her master’s entire sac drenched in her saliva. Smiling at her work, she nuzzled under him once again to treat the bottom to a few laps of the tongue and was surprised to feel Marshall’s heartbeat, fast and loud. It suddenly struck Mia that she was in a very intimate position with him and that she was invading his space without his permission, especially considering that she had never been allowed to see this place of his at all!

The color drained from the fearful Pokémon’s face when she realized she was doing something very wrong. She regretfully pulled her head out from under his throbbing pouch. Her eyes began to water as she thought of how mad Marshall would be when her discovered her being nosy with him. She could just see the disgusted, loathsome look in his eyes as he looked down at her. A tear soon rolled down her cheek and she sobbed quietly. Through her bleary eyes she noticed his long part moving oddly and him shifting around a bit. He groaned some and kept moving downwards on the recliner until the Mia was right against his crotch again, in fact closer than before. She was confused at this movement and rather intimidated now that the strange organ was just an inch from her face; it seemed even bigger at such a close distance. At this distance she could make out the pulsating veins and twitchy movements; it was somewhat unsettling yet oddly appealing. His scent still permeated the air and clouded the Fennekin’s judgement. She unconsciously licked her lips as she eyed the organ, but willed herself to resist.

As she made this reluctant decision, she saw Marshall shift his weight again as he moved his hand to his crotch and gripped his girth. Her eyes grew wide as he began to stroke himself. She leaned in to get a closer view of the object once more but made sure not to touch as she watched his erotic display. His member swayed back and forth, shifting his musky odor through the air. Marshall began to buck his hips, startling the excited fox. His breathing became labored and fast, and he moaned aloud once more, this time articulate enough for his Pokémon to hear.

“O-ohhh . . . Oh Mia.”

Mia’s heart skipped a beat at the sound of her master lustily saying her name; just the thought of him actually wanting a Pokémon like her made her become wet between her back legs, though she wasn’t focused on that now. She thought of just how depressed Marshall had been in the past several weeks and how disconnected he had seemed with avoiding eye contact and remaining silent for days at a time. He seemed so devastatingly lonely and even her best efforts to console him had failed her time and time again. But now she knew he wanted her, and she wanted him just as badly. With a resolute look in her eyes, Mia set out to bring him back from the edge and show him just how loved he is.

Mia walked forward to his member and prodded at his hands, pressuring him to let go of his tool and give her better access to it. After he released his grip, she gave a few test licks about halfway up before licking excruciatingly slowly from the base to the tip a handful of times. Mia smiled at his breathless gasps he made each time she reached the head and how he threw his head back and gripped the arms of the recliner. Now that he was satisfied with her doing all the work, she reared upward onto her back legs and gripped him just under his head with her front legs. For the first time, she got a direct look at what she deduced must be the human penis (she had figured that this region between his crotch must be this, but she wasn’t completely sure given she had never seen a human’s thing before!). She closed her eyes and pressed her nose against the head to enjoy his sensual smell when she noticed the wetness now on her nose. She pulled her head back and saw the elongated string of a clear substance and that it emanated from the tip of his rod. She removed the substance with her tongue and found it to taste very salty and somewhat bitter but nonetheless delicious. His pre-cum had an even stronger effect on her than his masculine scent: her vision swam, her mouth began to water unconsciously, and her little slit twitched in anticipation, her natural lubricants dripping slowly from her. Mia went back in with slow, gentle lick across the head to remove what remained, but she was surprised to see it quickly replaced with another, larger pool. A grin spread across her face at her great fortune. She furiously lapped at his girth repeatedly, claiming his salty snack as soon as he exuded it. Marshall resumed humping the air a bit, but it didn’t bother her too much. Every so often he would slightly push past her lips as she dragged her tongue across. His reaction was nearly instant each time, his head stretching outwards and his body shuddering slightly. The friendly little fox found it adorable and was getting tired of just getting the appetizer of his meal, so she decided to let him in. She pursed her lips and lowered them onto the head in a little kiss. The aroused man quickly thrust a bit past her lips and next approximately an inch in. The suddenness of the movement caught her off guard and made her lose focus; amid her distraction, Marshall pushed himself all the way to the back of her throat. Mia gagged on his length. His dick stretched her jaw as far as possible and filled the entirety of her mouth. To make matters worse, he wasn’t even halfway in yet, and she was sure she couldn’t take anymore. The Fennekin had difficulty breathing as he began to thrust wildly. Marshall would pull about halfway out of her oral cavity and then push as hard as he could forward, completely filling her small vulpine mouth with his throbbing tool. Mia’s vision grew hazy from the repeated assault and the lack of oxygen, her senses left with the sound of Marshall panting and the taste of his pre-cum. Her mind swam with a feeling of euphoria from his intoxicating flavor and having her mouth filled with his girth. She felt complete with him inside her and loved the sensation. However, she had to breath sometime, and pulled her head away as Marshall pulled back himself. She reached the tip of his head again and breathed in deeply just as her master pushed back inside. This method worked well enough and she made sure to pull away as he did. It also allowed for him to push much harder into her wanting mouth, taking him closer and closer to his orgasm. Mia knew it would be soon; his cock was throbbing harder and more frequently, his veins bulged, and his pre-cum began to flow nearly non-stop. She wanted his seed, needed its taste within her mouth.

Mia wrapped her tongue around his base and trailed it across as he pulled away, ending on his head by sucking powerfully until he thrust again. She angled her head back some to let his cock gain purchase down further, deepthroating him. What she couldn’t take she stroked quickly and forcefully with her dainty paws. She bobbed her head faster and faster until Marshall put his hand on her head, forcing her into a still position as he began to hump at a furious pace. Each thrust pushed his head deeper down her vulpine throat, forcing her head closer to his crotch. Soon her nose reached his coarse patch of hair at his base. His hips began to slow and pump more powerfully as his cock swelled and began to fire his alabaster seed down the Fennekin’s throat. Unable to go down completely, the unyielding flood of cum began to fill her mouth. Mia squealed in delight as it overflowed into her maw, her cheeks soon bulging with the unexpectedly large volume of warm, salty liquid. Mia could barely hold all of it but refused to waste a single drop of her hard-earned prize. She forced herself to swallow in big gulps in between his thrusts. He seemed to cum for an eternity before he ceased his pumping and fell back panting, his penis weakly throbbing but still ejaculating at a steady pace. Mia pulled her mouth away from his rod and slowly jacked him while he fired the last of his seed onto her smiling face.

Making sure he finished, she cleaned any traces of semen from his rapidly deflating member, also taking precaution and cleaning it from her own self, slowly as to enjoy the flavor. She then pulled his undergarments up and pushed his member away. Once she had his pants up to his hips, she bit the zipper gently and pulled it tight; she left the button unfastened, however, seeing as how she never seen how one worked before. Satisfied that all was how it was to begin with, Mia lightly made her way to her master’s chest and curled into a ball with a satisfied sigh, her mission a definite success from the wide, content smile across her deep sleeping master’s face.


End file.
